Devastations of Space
by Rin Sessys Girl
Summary: AU It was suppose to be a simple mission, no one told her they'd be attacked the moment they left Earth's atmosphere... Better Description inside. Discontinued.


**Summery:** _It was a mission, a mission to space, a simple one none the less, but it always seems the simple ones are the ones that turn into devastation... They only intended on fixing a satellite and the moment they left Earths atmosphere they were attacked. Brilliant. No one survived they were all dead, except for one... She was barely alive when THEY found her. And now she's on their ship, a ship of demons who gallantly saved her only to make her into their pet to take care of how...embarrassing... how...shameful, to be watched 24/7 under cameras of the demon himself. How was one suppose to escape from such a place...? The point was...you couldn't..._

RSG: As you all know...I do not own InuYasha and co. and if you did you'd be one hell of a crazy person! All I own here is the plot and whatever I throw in here that's not from InuYasha is mine. Enjoy.

_Dark. That's all I see. I couldn't tell if anyone was alive anymore. Who was I kidding? They were all dead, every last one of them and I was the only one still breathing, at least what oxygen that I had left. I began to wonder, how many days has it been that I've gone without food? I'd eat if I could, but risking removing my suit's helmet off would lead to death. But when I thought about it, wouldn't I be doing myself a favor by simply doing that instead of suffocating from lack of air? I was on my last tank, and I breathed in short shallow breaths hoping to save my oxygen this way. Then suddenly, I heard the sound of an engine approaching. Another ship? Yes of course it was, don't be ridiculous. The only question that went through my head was, "Will it attack before inspecting or will they see the ship has already been damaged, dead bodies floating about it and inspect first?" I was aware that the ship had came to a halt, thank the heavens they were inspecting first, maybe I'd live after all..._

_The first thing that came to my ears, was that scratchy air breathing sound one makes while floating in space within an astronauts suit followed by a flicker of light here and there._

_"Naraku check for possible survivors." Was a voice of a male that came to my ears?_

_"You're kidding right? This place looks like it's been abandoned for a few days, how could anyone still be alive?" This voice was also of a male, but his seemed slightly deeper in tone compared to the tenor like voice of the other._

_"Just do it! You'll never know what you'll find." Was the annoyed reply of the other man? "Look in that room."_

_The one I assumed was Naraku seemed to mutter something under his breath that I could not catch with my ears, but it would seem he was ordered to check within the room I was within. I just seemed to appear a floating mass of another dead body, for I did not dare move haggard in my state of health. Within my arms lay the remains of a frozen dead cat. He had been my cat; I actually got away with bringing him aboard. If I were to have died I would have stubbornly wanted to have his form near me in my arms when found. The lights of the astronaut drew upon me then, my eyes were unfocused, but I grimaced and winced. I could make out his face just somewhat, or at least his eyes. They were a blood red, and he seemed to have black hair. The logical answer was, he was a demon of some sort. But it would seem he had noticed the slight movement that my eyes and face had given off, and before I knew it he was calling for the other man._

_"InuYasha! You won't believe it but I found a woman, a HUMAN woman."_

_"A human woman?" he had sounded astound, as if female human astronaut were impossible, or simply astonishing. Did they really think we humans lacked such intelligentsia, especially females?_

_"That's what I said." The man near me had huffed out, "And she seems to be still alive, but barely."_

_"Quickly hook her up to your oxygen supply then, baka!" Growled the other man. He too had then came into my view where I could see him. Golden yellow eyes and silver white hair, that's what I could see of him at least._

_The man had given a distained snort and looked at me, "If you can hear me, hold your breath." Before abruptly removing the tube from my tank and letting the bad air out, as I held on to what air I had. But as quickly as it happened he attached a line to his tank to mine, and shakily let out my pent up breath, taking in the clean air gratefully._

_"Now get her back to the ship quickly," The silver haired one paused, "Leave the dead cat in her arms."_

_"Why?" The blacked haired one persisted, "There's no need for a frozen dead cat. We should leave it behind."_

_"You won't be able to retrieve it from her arms." The other man had said simply, "If you were to think about it the pet was most likely hers, she would have liked nothing more then to have it near her if she were to die."_

_"Fine, but this all seems pointless to me."_

_"Just go ahead, I'll gather what is usable from here."_

_And with that, I was tugged towards the black haired one, my dead cat in my arms, as I was slowly being brought to the ship they had came from, but before I could reach it, I had past out giving into the darkness that awaited me there.  
_

_

* * *

_

_'I can't believe this she actually fainted on me. She must have been there for a few days, surviving on nothing but air and no food what so ever.' _He grimaced. _'She must be in the worst of shape, most likely nothing but skin and bones underneath that suit.' _The doors to the cot pit opened and he floated inside with the woman, till the doors securely shut behind him and the air lock was on so oxygen could replace the air of space. He fell lightly on his feet the woman in his arms, as he removed his helmet, followed by hers to see her face.

Surprisingly she proved to be a beautiful woman, and Naraku was shocked. For a woman whom would be badly out of shape, she did not lose her beauty._ 'Beautiful for a human woman.' _He mentally reminded himself, exiting the cot pit into the main area of the space.

"Eh? Found a survivor did yah?" It was that pestering Hiten, of all people he wanted to see, "A woman? I'm shocked, but she looks like she would have been better off dead." The thunder demon said pointedly.

Naraku simply sent the thunder demon a silent glare sliding out of his suit, and trying to remove the woman's, but hers wasn't going so well, not with that dead cat clutched in her arms like a life line.

"There's no way you're getting that off of her with that dead cat in her arms." Hiten wrinkled up his nose in disgust. "Why'd you even bring that dead corpse along anyway?"

"If you must know, you best ask InuYasha that." Naraku glowered, "He was the one that insisted I keep it with her." _'Unless he plans on cloning it for her benefit, not that it's not possible with our technology, but then again she will be here for quite a long time.'_

The sound of the cot pit door opening brought the two demons back to reality as they looked towards the door. The silver haired hanyou stepped out into the room, mountains upon mountains of supply appearing to be within the cot pit behind him.

"Well what do you know, there's the hanyou now, why don't you ask him hmm?" Naraku suggested pointedly.

Hiten sent the other demon a faint glare, before turning his eyes back to InuYasha. "So, InuYasha what is the meaning of bringing the dead cat eh?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Was his reply, "I'm going to clone him." Despite his appearance, he proved to be far more intelligent then he looked.

A raspy voice broke the air before neither demon could continue on. "Clone him?" The fact she had came to consciousness once more had startled all three demons before they had even realized it.

"Yes."

"Could you do me a favor then?" She coughed hoarsely; she obviously had not used her voice much during the days of starvation.

"If it's possible, then sure, I suppose." InuYasha had mused.

She held out the cat towards him with weak hands, "Could you give him back his manhood." She managed to choke out a laugh. "I wasn't the one who did it, he's been in the family for a long while so he was fixed because of my parents you see. I've always felt guilty about it."

The demons laughed at her request, but his answer was a reassuring one, "Yes, I can do that." Silently taking the cat's corpse from her. "Naraku get her out of the suit, and make sure she attempts to eat something. When you've accomplished that, seek me out for your next order." And with that InuYasha left the room dead corpse in hand.

Naraku turned his attention back to the woman, and the suit, removing it much easier now with the lack of a dead cat being in the way. Of course the stubborn woman had attempted to help him, but she was to weak, to frail, to do much. So she had simply gave up in trying and let him remove it him self.

Once removed, he had looked her over. He had been right, she was merely just skin and bones; you could see her ribs so clearly. She looked like a breakable doll. Naraku sighed softly, "Would you like to bathe first or perhaps eat something?" he had suggested.

"Food seems more promise able." She said softly, in a tired wary voice.

Naraku nodded his head silently, taking the woman and leading her out of the room, leaving Hiten behind, to do as he pleased. She did not fight, nor did she make any move to. She knew she was out numbered, and didn't exactly have the strength or stupidity, to try and stand up against a demon.

Laraine, was her name, fitting for a woman of her structure, and beauty. She paid little heed to the passing demons, or glances sent her way. Her eyes were simply watching the ground ahead of her, seeming to be lost within her own mind. The sound of doors hissing open though, had caused her to look up, the aromas of food drifting to her nose. She had been tempted to rush in and stuff her face, at the mere smell of it, but she knew otherwise doing such would only cause her to throw it back up.

Laraine had forced herself to calmly enter with the demon at her side, as he led her to the cafeterias' lunch lady. The woman had paused in her doings to look over her, with a sympathetic look on her face.

"So you're the survivor I've been hearing about lately. You poor thing, you look starved." The lady leaned against the counter, "So how long were you out there stranded for anyway hmm?"

Naraku looked at the cook, "I think it would be best if she didn't speak of it yet, she's frail and weak, she needs to rest and eat."

Laraine, however spoke up on her behalf, looking at the demon. "No, it's best if I get it out now or I might forget it later." Her shoulders hunched up, as she coughed into her hand hoarsely. "What's the date?"

"It's May 15th 2067." The cook said simply. "What's it to yah?"

Laraine was silent for a moment appearing to be in deep thought, "We were attacked May 12th." She coughed heavily this time.

"I think you've said enough." Naraku said with a frown, "Can't have you dieing on me yet."

"You poor thing, 3 days with no water or food, you must have been on the brink of death when they found you!" The cook exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"She was." Naraku said simply, "Now if you don't mind perhaps you'd like to feed her before she dies standing here?" The woman had sent him a glare, but she silently turned her attention back to the human.

"What would you like to eat dear?"

Laraine smiled faintly, a weak smile, but nonetheless a smile. "Anything edible in human terms. That's..." She coughed, "if you have anything related to a form of human food."

The cook smiled then, "I have just what you're looking for!" She said smoothly, "It will only be just a moment." The lady, known as Kagura, disappeared into the back of the kitchen momentarily to reappear, with a dish, Laraine thought she'd never see again in her existing life. Odin. One hundred percent delicious Odin and she was all but ready to sink her teeth into it.

"Mind you now, don't eat it to fast or you'll be wishing you didn't eat anything at all." Kagura said handing her the dish, that Laraine had shakily taken within her two hands. She had given her a nod of thanks before she was led off to sit down at a table.

Naraku, that's what she heard him called, he sat across from her, leaning on one elbow watching her silently. She could feel his eyes scanning her form, and she almost felt disgusted and ashamed. She must have looked so horrible... As far as her eyes could see she looked to be nothing but skin and bones.

"Eat. It will help you regain your strength."

Laraine jolted in surprise, when had she space out? HOW could she space out, when she had food in front of her even! She was starved after all. She gave him a shy nod of her head his only reply, and with controlled patients she ate her meal slowly instead of scuffing it down like she wanted to.

By the time Laraine had finished eating, managing to stomach it all down and keep it there, Naraku was up on his feet taking the tray away. When he returned to her, he gave her a questioning glance, as if silently telling her to rise as well. She did as he requested of her reluctantly, even if not spoken or asked.

"Now, how about that bath?" Naraku suggested as he walked towards the doors to leave.

"But, InuYasha said..." She coughed, "to report to him after I was done eating..."

"What he doesn't know won't kill him, besides you look like you could use one."_ 'And smell it too...' _He mentally added, keeping it to himself. _'Besides I have a feeling what he'll tell me is the demon who'll be taking care of her while upon this ship. So before hand I'd like to keep her for myself a little longer.' _Yes, Naraku was a little bit selfish and liked the idea of her as his pet to have and command or DO with as he pleased. He was known for being a lusty beast, so the odds of him being the one to take care of her were clearly against him. But he'd enjoy it while he could to the fullest potential, and if not, perhaps even more.

"I...mph..." Laraine looked to the side silently, deciding to keep her mouth shut for her own good, he was after all a demon and one who could over power her, especially in her state. She couldn't exactly go against him, and what he wanted now could she? How bad could it get? Certainly not out of hand right? Right. And so Laraine followed him silently to where ever he was supposedly taking her.

RSG: Well that's it not the greatest I've written I'll admit but eh it's a start. We'll just see where this goes hmm?


End file.
